My Bestfriend's Girl
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: Kendall and Jo have been hoplessly failing at finding Carlos a date to the movies, but will that all change when Kendall leaves Jo alone with Carlos in 2J?
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea came about when I was watching the "Big Time Crush" episode that aired last week. Was it obvious to anyone else that Carlos and Jo are so completely cute together? I thought so. Also, I like the idea of Jo being a little naughty behind Kendall's back. She's such a sweet girl all the time!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

"Ooh! I like origami, I love to cook, and, I respect women's feelings." Carlos cheerfully smiled, pointing his finger in the air confidently as he layed back on the couch, looking up at Kendall and Jo.

"I'm tellin' yah, on paper he's a total catch." Jo leaned over to look at Kendall's notebook, where he was jotting down notes on Carlos' interests so he could possibly find him a date to go see the new romantic movie literally everyone had been talking about, _Kiss and Tell. _

Carlos shook his head and raised his hands as if it were so obvious that he was the perfect pick for any girl, but so far, that had not been the case. Kendall and Jo had spent the majority of their early afternoon watching in astonishment as Carlos went through girl after girl on their meticulously set up speed dating idea, only to see him disgust, weird-out, and even smack the girls they had chosen for him. It seemed that no girl at the Palmwoods was interested in the goofy, helmet-wearing teen.

Kendall smirked, turning his head to his girlfriend. "You stay here and get Carlos ready for the best double-date ever, and I'm gonna find your dream girl." The blonde smiled at Carlos before walking towards the door, giving an encouraging _Whoo!_ before shutting it behind him.

Looking up innocently up at Jo, Carlos smiled, watching the blonde walk towards him and sit next to him on the orange couch. "So Carlos, I just realized Kendall and I never asked you," her fingers came up to his ear, grazing over it as if she was pushing hair behind it, making Carlos stiffen up suddenly. "What kind of girls are you _into_?"

Turning his head nervously, Carlos looked at Jo's hazel eyes, watching them peer into his as she smiled softly. Swallowing dryly, he looked away, fiddling his thumbs in his lap.

"I guess I like...fun girls. Ones who do crazy things," Carlos answered carefully, honestly becoming distracted by the way Jo's hand had suddenly found itself on his knee, moving slowly up his thigh, but then traveling back down. "What kinds of crazy things?"

Carlos had never had a girl touch him like this before, so he couldn't really tell what Jo's intentions were automatically. Part of him perceived that she was just being friendly, but deep in his gut Carlos felt a fluttering sensation, his dark eyes watching her slender fingers slide over his dark denim. "Just...spontaneous things I guess." He answered, lip between his teeth.

Suddenly, he felt Jo's hands pulling his face toward her, her pink glossed lips softly puckering against his own. His big brown eyes stayed wide and cross-eyed for a moment, looking down at Jo's soft face, but when he felt her tongue begin to push past his tight lips, his eyes closed, and his hands came up to cradle the back of her head, deepening the kiss. The fact that this was his first kiss was shocking to him, he never thought it would happen so out of the blue. And for a split second he didn't even remember that this beautiful girl, was his best friend's.

Pulling away, Jo's hazel eyes peered at him innocently, her lips curling into a smile. "Like that?"

**Idk if I want to continue this, you guys be the judge.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the second half to this. Hopefully you guys weren't expecting this to be fluffy. C'mon, you guys know how I write! DIRTY!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

"Y-yeah, like that..." Carlos stared at Jo, his big brown eyes wide and surprised. She smirked, her pink tongue poking out and gliding across her top lip, her dark eyebrow raising as she savoured the taste of her boyfriend's best friend on her mouth.

"Carlos...I always knew you'd be a good kisser," the blonde temptress purred, her hands running up and through Carlos' soft black spikes, brown eyes fluttering as she pulled him in for another kiss, their lips pressing together softly and smoothly. This time, Carlos' hands had found themselves on the side of Jo's face, thumbs rubbing over her cheeks slowly as he opened his mouth, pushing his tongue against her glossy pink lips. "...maybe even better than Kendall."

A surprised and dumbfounded look spread across Carlos' face as Jo lifted her legs onto the couch, swinging one over the Latino's lap and straddling him, her ass pressed against his thighs. He never expected Kendall's girlfriend to kiss him when he left, let alone sit on his lap and grind against his now aching crotch. "Jo...what are you doing?"

The blonde's tongue poked out slightly, sliding across her mouth and disappearing again as she bit back on her lower lip. "I'm horny, and Kendall never gives me any." She smiled, her hands pressed against Carlos' chest, feeling the apparent bulge in his jeans press between her spread legs. Carlos groaned, never being so turned on in his life. Jo chuckled softly, reaching down to grab her friend's wrists and pull his hands up. The blonde girl let out a breathy moan, Carlos' hands squeezing around her clothed breasts.

"Will you fuck me Carlos?" Jo leaned down, whispering in the Latino's ear as she let his wrists go, feeling his palms push and rub her chest, his hips lifting a little off the couch. "_Will you let me ride your cock?" _

That was it, and self control was all over for the teen as he lifted Jo off of the couch, his hands cupping around her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist, heading off to the bedroom. Carlos kicked the door all the way open and tossed the southern girl onto the bed, closing the entrance behind him. When he turned back around, the blonde was already stripping out of her jeans, letting them hit the carpet before Carlos could even make it over to her.

"I never would have guessed you're so freaky," Carlos grinned deviously, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down his legs, watching her yank her top over her head, her long blonde hair falling in a mess over her shoulders, her body barely covered by a pair of tight pink panties and a matching bra.

"And I never thought you would actually do this," Jo smiled, her slender fingers teasing the hem of Carlos' shirt, pulling it over his head and leaving him in nothing but his tight black boxer briefs. "Wanna show me whats underneath?" The blonde asked, her hand ghosting over his covered length as she knelled down in front of the eager Latino. Reaching down, Carlos hooked his fingers into his underwear, pulling them down and grasping the base of his cock with the opposite hand.

Eyes fixating on Carlos' long and hard member, Jo's heart began to pound, her mouth opening slightly so she could slide the head of his cock between her lips, suckiling on it softly, teasing him. "Shit..." The Latino muttered, watching as the blonde began to swallow his thick cock down into her mouth, getting him wet and ready to slide inside of her. Carlos could feel his expression changing as he moaned, seeing the girl's hot tongue slide out and swivel around his throbbing dick.

"I'm so _wet_, so ready for you to _slide inside of my pussy_," Jo groaned around Carlos' dripping cock, looking up and seeing his dark brown eyes roll into the back of his head as his eyelids closed slowly. The black haired teen suddenly pushed her up onto the bed, crawling up between her calves and yanking her wet panties off of her long legs, letting her unhook her bra and toss it to the floor. The pair quickly got beneath the covers, Carlos' mouth attached to one of her pink nipples, his tongue swirling her bud around and teeth biting it playfully. The southern native moaned, arching up into his naked body as he sucked at her chest.

"Uhn-yes!" Jo groaned harshly, feeling Carlos' cock suddenly drive into her wet pussy, her walls clenching around him in reaction to the penetration. He leaned up, feeling his dick being engulfed by heat for the first time in his life, the sensation sending warmth through his abdomen. Hunching over, Carlos began to pump into her rythmicly, his shoulder blades moving up and down underneath his taut caramel skin, Jo's pale hands gripping onto them.

"So-so big..." the blonde shuddered, her body quivering as Carlos pulled out, gripping his cock as he slid it up and between her pussy lips, his tip rubbing at her clit. She dug her nails into his back, arching off the bed and forcing his cock back inside of her now dripping hole.

* * *

"I'm back!" Kendall shouted softly as he came through the front door, expecting to see his girlfriend and best friend sitting on the couch with one another and talking about better ways to get Carlos a date. Instead, he saw an empty living room, but there were odd noises emanating from the room across the hall. The blonde teen shut the door, eyebrow raising as he walked around the corner, coming to his and Carlos' bedroom.

_"You fucking like that?" _Was the first thing that Kendall heard when he put his ear up to the door, obviously being the voice of Carlos. He straightened up, a light blush going across his face as he also heard the sound of skin slapping against skin.

"Oh shit..." Kendall's eyes went wide, about to walk away and let his friend take care of whatever he was doing, until he heard another voice.

_"Slam that cock inside me!" _

**_uh oh!_**


End file.
